With or Without You
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Ela quer demais e isso fez com que você perdesse o interesse. Ela doou demais e você já não vê mais graça. Ela não o odeia mais e isso faz com que você passe a odiá-la.


**Autor:** Dark K.

**Título: **With or Without You

**Capa: **no profile

**Ship:** Draco M. X Hermione G. | (insinuação de) Draco M. X Harry P.

**Gênero: **angst. Dos fuertes. E também cena de NC-17 ali embaixo. Lemon, folks. Séquisso. Não digam que eu não avisei.

**Observações: **Fic feita para o Winter-AS da seção Nasthy and Filthy do seisvê! Minha AS pediu a música _With or Without You, U2, _a frase 'Isso não faz a menor diferença', a situação de Draco e Hermione acordando juntos e o item café. Esse elementos, portanto, não me pertencem e são da minha querida Amiga Secreta!

**Nada me pertence, apenas o plot. A música em itálico entre a fic é With or Without You, do U2 e também não é minha!**

* * *

_Para minha AS, dona Innis:_

_Innis!!! Espero que goste, flor, foi escrita com carinho e me desculpa por ter destorcido todos os teus pedidos que tinham um potencial tão fluffy._

_Eu ia escrever uma coisa bem meiga, mas... er... a fic se escreveu sozinha, sácomé._

_Espero que goste, feliz AS de Inverno!_

_;***_

* * *

**With or Without You**

_por Dark K._

_See the stone set in your eyes  
__See the thorn twist in your side  
__I wait for you_

O primeiro toque do despertador faz você estremecer e pensar de onde o barulho vem. Seus olhos se abrem com a dificuldade que a necessidade por sono cria, mas a batalha é vencida e tudo que você vê são cachos ao seu lado.

Ela dorme.

Você sai da cama sem fazer barulho e vai até a cozinha que conhece tão bem quanto a sua própria, e com apenas alguns gestos da sua varinha, uma xícara de café aparece à sua frente.

Só uma.

O barulho do despertador continua a soar no quarto ao lado, e você procura suas roupas pela sala minúscula do apartamento pequeno e cheio de livros. Calça, camisa, cinto, paletó. Meias, sapatos. Gravata. Casaco.

A caneca solitária e vazia sobre a mesinha de canto da sala, em cima de alguns livros, e você sai.

Enquanto o despertador ainda toca.

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you_

O barulho estridente a acorda pela simples e pura insistência.

Você está atrasada, mais uma vez. Não há ninguém na casa, e a única lembrança de que você não passou a noite toda assim é uma xícara suja e vazia sobre uma pilha de livros na sua sala minúscula.

Isso e o perfume amadeirado e caro que permeia seus lençóis, mas você não quer pensar nisso.

Você está atrasada. Atrasada e sozinha, mais uma vez.

Enquanto coloca suas vestes de assistente júnior do Departamento de Regulamentação de Leis do Ministério você pensa que, no mínimo, ele poderia tê-la acordado antes de sair.

Talvez desejado bom dia, mas isso seria pedir demais.

Você aparata para o trabalho e seus passos bruscos anunciam seu mau humor e a pouca paciência para o mundo. Harry a vê de longe, mas Ron está com ele, e ele apenas acena e tira o ruivo do seu caminho.

Porque você o magoou como não deveria ter magoado, mas na época parecia o certo a se fazer.

Hoje em dia você sabe que não foi o certo, e você se arrepende, mas você ainda tem dignidade o suficiente para não pedir que ele a aceite de volta.

Porque você sabe que ele a aceitaria.

E isso não é justo.

_Through the storm we reach the shore  
You gave it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you_

Na sua casa, você não conta o tempo. Toma um longo banho demorado e some com as roupas trouxas que estivera usando até então. Com toda a calma do mundo, coloca vestes limpas e se prepara para sair.

Você tem um encontro com o assistente júnior do ministro, porque seu nome ainda tem peso e você ainda não descobriu algo que o dinheiro não compre.

Seus passos são confidentes e seu olhar firme, enquanto entra pelo saguão de mármore como se fosse a sua casa.

Na sala do encontro, pessoas esperam por você, porque você pode ser esperado. Você paga o suficiente para eles façam isso.

Um par de olhos castanhos o encara, e você sorri maldosamente de volta, arqueando uma sobrancelha, como quem a desafia a falar alguma coisa.

_Qualquer coisa_.

Mas ela _não fala_.

Porque não pode, ou não quer, ou não tem coragem, ou não se sente segura, ou porque sabe que será um erro que você não vai desculpar, você não sabe.

E é esse detalhe que faz toda a diferença.

Ela era tanto, e tão corajosa, e lutava com _tanta força_ que parecia... que valeria a pena. E agora, o não-som da sua raiva e o ar calado da sua indignação andam lado a lado com o silêncio que sempre reinará entre vocês.

Ela quer _demais_ e isso fez com que você perdesse o interesse. Ela doou _demais_ e você já não vê mais graça.

Ela não o odeia mais e isso faz com que _você passe a odiá-la._

_And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away_

Você vê o olhar, mas não responde. Você não pode.

Porque você tem medo.

De perder.

Você já perdeu Ron e sabe que está perdendo Harry, porque faz _semanas_ que o evita e não o procura e nem mesmo o encara diretamente, e, pela falta de corujas na sua janela pela manhã, você sabe que ele desistiu de tentar alcançá-la.

Você não pode perdê-_lo_ também. Não a ele, que é a razão de você já ter perdido tanto.

Mas ele não vem naquela noite. Nem uma nota explicando sua ausência, um bilhete dizendo que se atrasaria, não viria, ou qualquer coisa.

Ele não avisa. Porque não se importa.

Mas você não quer acreditar nisso.

Ele não vem na noite seguinte também, e você não o vê no Ministério. Alguém comenta perto de você que _Malfoy estava comprando negócios no exterior_ e era por isso que havia exigido uma reunião com o Ministro alguns dias antes.

E é pela rede de fofocas do trabalho que você fica sabendo que seu _amante_ está fora do país, sabe Merlin por quanto tempo.

Harry não está em lugar algum para ser encontrado e você não tenta encontrar Ron. Você precisava de amigos, mas não os tem. Você está sozinha.

Seus olhos ardem àquela noite, mas não derramam lágrimas. Lágrimas são para pessoas que merecem, e ele não as merece.

Ele não _a_ merece.

Mas é engraçado, porque parece que é _você_ quem não sabe disso.

_Nothing to win and  
__Nothing left to lose_

Você não avisara que tinha partido, nem tampouco se importa em notificar que voltou.

Você só foi, exatamente como agora só volta.

A chave do apartamento pequeno e cheio de livros ainda é a mesma, e ela nem mesmo tenta disfarçar o quanto está aliviada por vê-lo ali mais uma vez.

Os olhos dela estão brilhantes de lágrimas que ela não vai deixar cair, e você sorri seu sorriso de lado, sem dizer uma única palavra sobre os dias em que esteve fora. Joga as vestes sobre um sofá, abre a garrafa de whisky que você mesmo comprou, conjura um copo e bebe seu conteúdo de uma vez só.

Ela se aproxima com um ar decidido, mas antes mesmo que ela fale, você se levanta e a puxa contra si, cobrindo os lábios dela com os seus, em um arremedo de beijo que tem muito mais força do que desejo, e muito mais vontade de calá-la do que beijá-la.

As mãos trêmulas dela correm pelos botões de sua camisa, e ela faz com que o tecido branco escorregue pelos seus ombros, indo parar no chão. Sua boca deixa a dela e mordisca a pele do pescoço e ombro, tirando o robe que ela usa, deixando a vista que ela não tem nada por baixo.

Suas mãos percorrem os seios bem feitos e as pernas talvez um pouco finas demais, e você a ergue, até que ela enlace sua cintura, enquanto beija seu pescoço. As mãos quase delicadas seguram seu pescoço com firmeza, como se ela tivesse medo que você fosse simplesmente deixá-la ali.

Você a leva até o quarto, e a coloca sobre a cama, ficando entre as suas pernas abertas, enquanto abre a calça e a tira, jogando-a no chão, com o resto da sua roupa de baixo. Você desce o corpo até o dela, mordendo pescoço e ombros com força, deixando-a marcada, e a ouve gemer de dor, mas não se importa.

Com um impulso firme, você a penetra e a ouve suspirar de satisfação – _e você odeia isso_. E é por isso que a morde com mais força, suas mãos seguram mais forte, suas unhas arranham mais fundo, você se move _contra ela_ e não _com ela_. Segura o quadril contra a cama e se afasta enquanto estoca cada vez mais rápido, com menos cuidado, sem deixar que ela se mova com você, só porque sabe que isso a deixa frustrada.

Ela tenta beijá-lo, mas você segura uma das mãos dela com a sua, e a outra você morde a ponta dos dedos, até que ela grite de dor, enquanto arremete ainda mais rápido, ainda não deixando que ela se mova, ainda querendo machucá-la e frustrá-la, porque você a odeia _tanto_.

Com mais alguns movimentos, você alcança o orgasmo e geme alto, para que ela veja que você sente prazer, mesmo que ela não. Você cai sobre ela e se afasta em seguida, até o outro lado da cama, onde se deita, cansado, e fecha os olhos.

Você sente que ela se aconchega a seu lado, mas você não se vira para olhá-la.

Você só não sente mais nada.

E sorri por causa disso.

_With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you_

O primeiro toque do despertador faz você estremecer e pensar de onde o barulho vem. Seus olhos se abrem com a dificuldade que a necessidade por sono cria, mas a batalha é vencida e tudo que você vê são os olhos cinza dele se abrindo ao mesmo tempo que os seus.

Ele não sorri. Você estende uma mão para o rosto dele, e ele se vira e senta na cama, em silêncio, olhando pelo quarto, localizando suas roupas perdidas aqui e ali.

Ele está no seu quarto. Ele não foi embora. Ele acordou com você.

E você simplesmente _sabe_ que ele vai deixá-la.

Você não sabe o que fazer para parar a ardência em seus olhos quando ele levanta e vai até a sala. Você enrola o lençol em seu corpo, mas não tem coragem de levantar. Ouve alguns feitiços murmurados e o vê entrando no quarto com uma xícara de café e o jornal do dia.

Ele coloca os dois sobre a sua mesinha de cabeceira e vira as costas.

_Ele está indo embora_ e você não pode deixá-lo ir.

"Eu te amo.", você sussurra com a voz rouca.

Ele pára, as mãos postas calmamente no batente da porta.

"Isso não faz a menor diferença.", ele responde, sem nem ao menos olhá-la uma última vez.

Ele sai.

Você fica.

A imagem de primeira página do jornal chama a sua atenção e nela você vê seu amante e seu melhor amigo lado a lado. Uma manchete escandalosa, sobre um romance escandaloso.

Você desaba.

Porque era o fim. E você sabe disso.

**.fim.**

* * *

**Mimimimi, não me maaaaaaaaaatem, espero que tenha gostado, Innis!**

**;*****

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
